ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Mons (Ultraman Legacy)
King of Mons is very powerful Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History King of Mons was an alien Kaiju who had gone through the universe and battled various other Kaiju, usually winning. He had also destroyed many civilizations, and was only defeated when an unknown Ultra sealed him away long ago. His original name was lost to time, but he had gained the title of "King of Monsters", though some civilizations shortened it to King of Mons. In 2017, King of Mons awakened once more, and broke out from his ancient prison. Once awakening, King of Mons sensed a planet with power to challenge his. As such he made a beeline for Earth. Once arriving, King of Mons began rampaging to draw out the opponent he was seeking. The AKDF prepared to go out to fight King of Mons, but a strange man appeared before them, telling them he was an alien and had witnessed King of Mons those millions of years ago. He told them the story of this Kaiju and how it was defeated. This only strengthened the AKDF's resolve and they went to go battle King of Mons. However King of Mons easily defeated their forces. Ultraman Legacy, along with his ally Ultraman Sect, appeared on the scene to confront King of Mons. King of Mons then spawned forth his minions Bajiras and Skyllia to deal with the two Ultras. Apparently they were not the opponent he was looking for. The two monsters battled Sect while Legacy went to challenge King of Mons. After telling King of Mons that he was not the true King of Monsters, Legacy went int to attack. King of Mons proved to be too powerful, and Legacy was soon overpowered by King of Mons's superior strength. King of Mons continued to beat Legacy whilst Sect struggled with Bajiras and Skylla. The AKDF was helpless but too observe the battle. However their Kaiju scanners picked up another signal heading towards the battle. King of Mons's presence had attracted another Kaiju. King of Mons continued to beat down on Legacy and his spawn began to overcome Sect. However another kaiju surfaced from the sea. It was Godzilla....and he was there to uphold his title... King of Mons batted Legacy aside and then zeroed in on Godzilla. The two engaged in some kind of stand off, both glaring at each other. This was the opponent King of Mons had been looking for...the only other Kaiju to bear the title of "King of Monsters". Godzilla and King of Mons began there battle, charging at one another and engaging in a brutal battle. Legacy managed to get himself back up and flew over to Sect to help him with King of Mons's spawn, kicking Bajiras in the head as he landed. Meanwhile, Godzilla and King of Mons continued to grapple, neither being able to overcome the other. Godzilla and King of Mons were evenly matched, the victor of their battle was anyone's guess. However Bajiras and Scylla were nowhere near as powerful as their master, and with their combined power Legacy and Sect were easily able to kill Syclla, with Bajiras proving to be a more difficult opponent who was also eventually killed. The death of the two harmed King of Mons, due to the fact that they had been created from his body. This gave Godzilla the advantage he needed, and the true King of Monster soon beat down on this pretender to the throne. Godzilla constantly attacked King of Mons with punches and swipes from his claws, going as far as to pick up the extraterrestrial terror and throw him into the air, however King of Mons was capable of flight so this proved ineffective. Godzilla simply blasted King of Mons out of the air with his Atomic Breath, causing the Kaiju to fall back down to Earth, the impact causing a large explosion. King of Mons tried to get back up, only to find Godzilla, Legacy, and Sect standing over him. Godzilla wasn't done with King of Mons, and picked up his defeated opponent by the throat, choking him before slamming him back down. King of Mons was about to prepare one final attack, but right as he did Godzilla, Legacy, and Sect used their beams to blast him into oblivion. One King had been dethroned, and other, stood proud and was victorious. Abilities * Climate Beam: King of Mons can fire an orange energy ray from his mouth. It can cause large explosions. It is about as powerful as Godzilla's Atomic Breath. * Bone Wing / Flight: King of Mons possess a pair of bone wings, enabling him to fly. * Bone Shield: King of Mons can generate an orange shield of energy thanks to his wings. It is strong enough to withstand Godzilla's Atomic Breath or Legacy's Legacy Beam. * Shark Fangs: King of Mons can retract the spikes on his abdomen as weapons, they are only good for close-range combat however. * Arm Power: King of Mons possess super strength which he used to easily toss aside Legacy and go toe-to-toe with Godzilla. * Spawn: King of Mons can spew forth the creation of the kaiju, Bajiris and Scylla from his wings or abdomen. Trivia * The idea for King of Mons fighting Godzilla comes from the fact that they both bear the title of "King of Monsters". * Bajiras and Scylla's inclusion is a reference to King of Mons's original appearance. * King of Mons is the second Gaia Kaiju that appears in the series to receive a page, after C.O.V. * King of Mons's origin was changed to make him an alien, as his original origin would be an impossibility in this series, as the Red Sphere does not exist in the Legacy Continuity. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Aliens